DM2 meeting the neighbors
by mancan73
Summary: A week after the El Macho incident Lucy heads home for the day after hanging out with Gru and the girls. As she leaves she meets a couple new friends. Please note this is my first time posting on this site and my first time doing DM fanfiction. I am not yet familiar of how to do Gru's odd accent.


"Bye Lucy! See you later!" Shouted Edith as she waved Lucy out.

"Come back soon!" Added Margo.

"I'll make sure we have enough tea for fairy princess next time!" Added Agnes.

"Bye girls!" Giggled Lucy as she closed the door to Gru's home.

Lucy took a deep, happy breath as she stepped into the nice breezy air. Slowly she made her way to her car, when she noticed a man by the fence that separated Gru and his neighbor's home. He was watching her in slight shock as a garden hose spat out water onto the flowers planted on his side of the fence. She gave an awkward smile and wave as she noticed him.

"Hello there!" She called.

The man blinked away the shock before smiling back.

"Why hello there miss! You from the orphanage?" He asked as he went back to watering his plants.

Lucy grew confused at what he meant.

"The…orphanage?" She repeated slowly.

"Every so often the orphanage Gru got the girls from comes by and makes sure the girls are happy," he replied.

"Oh! Uh…no I'm not with the orphanage. I'm uh…"

She hesitated on whether or not to tell gru's neighbor her relationship with Gru, since she and him had only been on a few dates.

"Kinda dating the girls father…but we've only been on a few dates so I don't know if I'm really allowed to call him my boyfriend yet," she awkwardly giggled out.

She watched as the man'a eyes lit up before laughing hard, nearly wetting Lucy with the hose.

"Jillian is going to be pleased as punch to hear that! She's been trying to set that man up on dates for months now!" He told her once his laughter died down, "Name's Fred! Pleased to meet you miss…" He stopped as he held out his free hand for a hand shake.

"Lucy. Lucy Wilde," she replied, returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you miss Wilde!" He grinned before letting go of her hand, "So how long you been dating Mr. Gru if you don't mind me asking?"

"WHO'S DATING GRU?!" Shouted a voice before a blond woman made herself present at the end of the fence on the sidewalk.

"Just in time Jillian!" Laughed Fred.

"Who's dating Gru?" Jillian asked again as she moved herself closer to Fred and shook his arm.

"This nice woman right here," Fred replied as he used his free arm to gesture to Lucy.

Awkwardly Lucy waved at Jillian, wishing she could leave now. Happily Jillian hugged Lucy over the fence, making Lucy more confused.

"Oh thank goodness! I have been trying to help that man find someone for AGES!" She groaned, being overly dramatic about it, "I don't even know how he and Shannon's date went!" She told Lucy.

Lucy guessed that Shannon was the woman she had helped Gru take home the previous week and shrugged, trying not to give anything away.

"So how did you two meet!" Asked Jillian, eyes sparkling as she watched Lucy.

"Ummm…work I guess," Lucy said.

"Where do you two work?" Asked Fred, who now had the hose turned off and put down.

Lucy racked her brain trying to come up with something other than "spy".

"Cupcake store?" Replied Lucy with a hopefully convincing smile, "although if you ask him he might say that he's a spy," she told them with a giggle.

Fred gave a hearty laugh as Jillian giggled happily.

"Lucy? What are you still doeeng here?" Came gru's voice.

Lucy turned to see Gru on his front steps, a bag of trash in one hand and his eyes fixed on her before slowly turning to his neighbors.

"I met your neighbors!" Lucy grinned as Gru put the trash down and walked towards them.

"Oh have you now?" Gru asked somewhat bitterly, going into his normal position of standing straight with his arms behind his back.

"Why didn't you tell me you found a girlfriend you lady killer?!" Jillian laughed as she ran to gru's side of the fence and hugged his arm, a gesture he was obviously not thrilled about.

"I guess I forgot," Gru told her as he removed his arm from her grip, obviously lying.

"Didn't I see you at agnes' birthday party?" Fred asked Lucy.

Lucy gave Gru a confused look as he scooted closer towards her and away from Jillian.

"First time we met," Gru told her to jog her memory.

"Ohhh! That day!"

"Yea I just saw you two chatting for a bit before going back to eating but I know it was you!" Fred said with a grin.

"You missed the shocking part then," grumbled Gru.

Out of no where Lucy began laughing hard, making the other three jump.

"What's so funny?" Gru asked, confused.

Lucy looked at him, tears forming in her eyes from laughter before blurting out "shocking" and going back to laughing.

It took Gru a few seconds before realizing why she was laughing and chuckled a bit himself at his own joke. Jillian and Fred glanced at each other, unsure of what was going on. When Lucy finally calmed down she explain a revised version of Gru and her's first meeting.

"When we first met and I was trying to convince him to work at the cupcake shop I accidentally tasered him with a concealed taser I have that looks like lipstick. I wanted to put on a fresh coat but I ended up shocking him with the wrong one," she explained as her giggling went down.

"Yikes!" Fred exclaimed, "that must of hurt!"

Gru shrugged lightly, slightly embarrassed about the story.

"It was no big deal," he told them.

"So how many dates have you cuties been on?" Asked Jillian.

"Isn't that a little too personal?" Asked Fred.

"Aww come on! I wanna know!" Jillian pressed, bouncing in excitement.

"Five," grinned Lucy

"Three," grumbled Gru at the same time before giving Lucy an odd look, "five?"

"What? I count salsa e salsa night!" She told him as she played with her fingers awkwardly.

"You count me being attacked by a cheekin as a date?" Gru asked.

Lucy giggled again as the words "loco polo"left her mouth, making Gru roll his eyes but smile lightly at Lucy. When she was happy he was happy, and while Jillian and Fred said nothing about it they could see that quite well.

"Ok that makes four. What's five?" Gru asked.

"The night I helped you with ehhh…that person…" Lucy tried to explain without going to detail, knowing now Jillian had set up the date between Gru and the woman.

Gru gave a loud laugh, which threw Jillian and Fred off a bit and make Lucy giggle along with him.

"Yes that was a very fun night!" He agreed.

"So five dates!" Lucy grinned as she held up five fingers.

Gru nodded and was about to say more before being cut off by a crying voice.

"Gruuuuuu! Edith cut up my unicorn with her sword!" Agnes cried out as she ran up to Gru.

"It was an accident I swear!" Edith called out as she ran behind her sister.

Gru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking the unicorn from agnes' little hands. Sure enough it was sliced at the stomach and stuffing was coming out of it. Gru bit his lip. He was good at many things, but sowing was not one of them. He looked at Agnes' big brown eyes, which had tears pouring out from them. He felt his heart hurt as he watched his youngest cry. Before he could say anything the toy was taken from his hand.

"Lucky for you little girl I happen to be a professional surgeon of stuffed animals!" Claimed Fred as he puffed out his chest playfully.

"R-really?" Squeaked Agnes.

"Really! Give me an hour or so and he will be as good as new!" Grinned Fred.

"Meanwhile how about you go make a 'get well soon' card for him for when he gets back! Like you do when other people are sick!" Jillian suggested as she bent down to agnes' height.

"Can it have hearts and rainbows on it?" Asked Agnes as she sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Of course! What ever you think he'll like!" Jillian told her with a wide smile.

"Ok! I'm gonna go start now!" Agnes shouted in joy as she ran to the house.

Gru and Lucy stood there, shocked as anything at how the situation was handled without either of them doing anything. Gru looked at Fred, who was still smiling.

"I'll give you a knock when I'm done!" He told them.

"That's very nice of you but you don't have to-"

"Nonsense! What kind of person am I if I don't help out a little girl in distress? It'll be done in no time!" Fred assured him before heading inside his house.

"Well I should get going! My shows are almost on! But it was great talking to you! I look forward to seeing you more!" Jillian stated before walking off towards her own home.

Gru just stood where he was, baffled. Lucy giggled lightly at his face.

"I don't know what just happened," said Gru.

"Have you ever heard the term 'it takes a village to raise a child'?" Asked Lucy.

"Yea."

"I'm pretty sure that's what just happened," she told him with a smile before kissing him on the cheek, "I'll be seeing you," she said with a wave before heading to her car.

"Eww," groaned Edith, who was still standing by gru's feet.

Gru glared down at Edith, who now remembered that she would be in trouble for cutting open agnes' unicorn.

"You are grounded from all those ninja weapons for two weeks young lady!" Gru told her sternly.

"Awww maaaan!" Whined Edith before heading for the front door, dragging her feet and hanging her head with Gru following her.

From her front door Jillian watched Gru and Edith go inside and Lucy drive off.

"I have a feeling those two will be very happy together," she thought to herself before heading inside, happy that Gru had found someone to love.


End file.
